


Shadow

by Lacrimosa (humanyubel)



Category: Digimon, Digimon Frontier
Genre: ? - Freeform, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Digimon Frontier Spoilers, Gen, Horror, Poetry, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, What else would I even tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/Lacrimosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And she says "I have eaten the fruit"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow

She is a shadow

                

( where there is light, there is darkness; right? )

She hopes for a chance -

                                       Darkness and light to be together, just for a second’

She can’t bring herself to exist too close to the light

 

                       She must always be behind something - she can’t be out in the open

She is a shadow

 

               Her Mother overworks herself

                                        

                                      ( “taking off...it’s an inconvenience to others. im fine!” )

 

           But it’s not an inconvenience to constantly make your ~~only~~ child worry about you

She follows ~~her~~ the light around whenever she can

 

                                    Always hoping he’ll notice her

                                    Always being left disappointed

When she is a shadow she does not worry about her Mother

                                     She’s had enough of her Mother lying to her

She wants to meet him

                    She has to

                     She has to

                                           Today’s the day

She’ll exist alongside her light

                 The elevator doors close

                                                       

                                                         ( heavens doors close in her face )

She descends

 

                            She has to meet him

While she still has her nerve

    

                                   She’ll mee-

                                                                  Her feet don’t connect with the ground

She’s flying

                                     She’s falling

                            

                                      ( You can’t fly with broken wings )

                                         

                                       ( How do you know if they’re broken? )

                                       ( When it’s too late )

Koji

     Koji

           Koji

                 Koji

                       Koji

                            Koji

                                 Koji

                                  Koji I was going to-

                                                                    Darkness surrounds her

                                                     ( Fitting for a shadow - but - where is the light )

 

She’s alone

         Why is she always alone

                                       

                                      Koji doesn’t know about her

He doesn’t feel this crippling loneliness does he?

                              Koji should feel the same, shouldn’t he?

It’s only fair

                       He doesn’t have the weight of knowing that he has a sibling out there

Koji doesn’t know

                                  That’s right- he doesn’t know, it’s not his fault

She doesn’t care either way about her father

                   

                           He makes her Mother despair

                            

He separated them

( Her Mother took her away too- )

                                                    He is why light and darkness are separated

It’s so dark

       

                                            Is she dead?

She sees her Father

Her Mother

Her Grandmother

                             She’s fine in this strange world

It’s dark and she is a shadow so it doesn’t matter much to her

     

She wanders until she see’s light

Koji-

              ( “Koji I wanted to meet you!” )

He’s just out of reach-

                  

                ( “Koji! Notice me!” )

                                                 The light leaves

She is left in darkness

         She is a shadow and light has left her

The first thing she notices is a voice

~~a bone chilling voice accompanied by a looming body~~

                                     “You can become like the light.

                                       

                                       You can be the darkness.”

           She accepts, grief overcoming her

                                It hurts it hurts

If she wasn’t dead before she must be now

                     She will be Koji’s equal

 

                                       Even though he has wronged her-

         Koichi Kimura dies that day

                                Something better is born then-

There is only Duskmon now

          

She is no longer a shadow

                                         She is darkness

                         And she says "I have eaten from the tree"

**  
And she says “I am like god now”**


End file.
